


right beside you

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2015, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, actually i just didn't really like this prompt and couldn't think of anything for it LOL, super short bc im giving up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new ruler (Chrobin Week: Role Reversal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	right beside you

Some nights it was like this. Chrom carrying Robin to bed, after prying them from their desk. Robin didn't protest. Most of the time they faked sleep just so Chrom would carry them.

But Robin was awake this time, and they were putting all their dead weight in Chrom's arms.

"I think I don't want to be a tactician anymore. It's alot," Robin was whining. They were staring up at the Exalt. Their favorite view.

"I wish you didn't have to be a tactician," Chrom said. "But your the only one I've got. And your good at it." He smiled.

"You could be the Shepherd's tactician," Robin returned a sly smile.

Chrom humored him, "And you can be the ruler of Ylisse-"

"That's the plan… Ruling right beside you."

The Exalt laughed. That was the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short T_T


End file.
